The Girl From Durmstrang
by Guinevere Sparrow
Summary: Juliet L'Engle is a Durmstrang student. What happens when she meets Draco Malfoy?


**Title:** The Girl from Durmstrang

**Author:** Guinevere Sparrow

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Recognize it? I don't own it.

**Parings:** (Ch1) None

**Notes:** Well, I was lying in bed one night when suddenly I had this idea- what would happen if a Durmstrang student met a Hogwarts student (but not in the Triwizard Tournament) and they became friends? I had these visions of a Durmstrang girl sneaking around Hogwarts, and I knew I had to write it. :)

o.O;;

**Chapter One**

_The Accidental Meeting_

o.O;;

Juliet ran quickly down the streets of Hogsmeade, a parcel tucked up under her arm. Suddenly she felt herself hit someone.

"Oh!" she cried, looking up to see who she knocked over. "Sorry," She had a deep husky voice. A boy with silver-blond hair picked himself up and glared at her.

"Watch where you're going!" he snarled.

"Well excuse me!" she snapped. She gave him a long head-to-toe look, and rolled her eyes. His gray pants, white shirt, gray vest and black cloak gave him away at once.

"Hogwarts student, are you?" she said.

"So what if I am?" He snarled, "What are you going to do about it, you little Beauxbaton?"

Juliet began to laugh in a throaty laugh that matched her voice. "Study my clothing, will you?" She untied the heavy dark red fur cloak and opened it up. She wore a pleated crimson skirt, black fishnet stockings, calf-high clunky black boots, and a black long-sleeve blouse with the first few buttons undone with a loose crimson tie. Her light brown hair was highlighted with blond, and hung down around her shoulders. Around her neck she wore a tiny silver chain with something attached to it. It was tucked under her shirt, and Draco couldn't see what was hanging on it.

"I'm from Durmstrang. And now, if you will excuse me," She bowed, and raising her chin high, began to walk away.

"Stop!" the boy said running after her. "Are you really from Durmstrang?"

"Of course." Juliet replied.

"You have heard of the Malfoy family, then, have you not?" the boy asked.

"Certainly. My father went to school with Lucius Malfoy, the two worked together back in the day." Juliet said. "Ohh, you must be Draco." She smiled.

"And you are?"

"Juliet L'Engle." She smiled. 

He also smiled and held out his hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Sorry I was a bit rude."

"No problem." Juliet accepted his hand and shook it firmly.

"So, what are you doing out of school at this time?" Draco asked as they started to walk along the street. 

"Today's the first day of Christmas vacation at Durmstrang so I decided to come down to England to see how things are going."

What about you?" she asked, shifting the package under her arm.

"Hogwarts Hogsmeade trip." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, want to have a drink?" she asked.

"Sure," Draco agreed. They started towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Say, what's in the package?" Draco asked as they entered.

"Huh? Oh, that." Juliet said, setting it down on a table. "It's just something I picked up at Gladrags Wizardwear." A blond girl in a waitress uniform walked over and asked them what they wanted.

"Oh… a small red current rum, if you please." Juliet turned to Draco, who hesitated.

"Butterbeer." He finally said, a little uneasily. The waitress nodded, and walked away.

Juliet's eyes twinkled, "Don't drink, do you?" she asked.

"My Father doesn't let me, and you have no idea how strict our school is." He said, pulling off his cloak.

"Oh, I see." Juliet scratched her head. "Man, I'm hot."

"Why don't you take off your cloak?" he asked.

"Can't, I don't think anyone here would take too kindly to a Durmstrang student, except the Slytherins, of course." She shrugged.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Draco said. The waitress came back with their drinks and set them down in front of them.

"So," Juliet said after she took a sip, "How's life?"

Draco shrugged, "It could be better. My Father's pretty keen on me getting my," he glanced around and lowered his voice, "dark mark," his voice returned to normal, "next year, but I don't know. My Mum wants me to wait until I've finished school. At school everyone's going nuts over Potter and his new club or whatever, the whole Dumbledore's Army thing." He sighed. "And my girlfriend and I just broke up. How about you, Juliet?"

"Well, both my parents want me to wait until I'm out of school to get my mark. They figure it'll be better that way. Me, I don't care. Right now I want to have my own dance club/bar. My grades are good- I excel in Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration, but my Charms, Herbology and History of Magic definitely leave something to be desired. All the others are average. Oh, and I don't have a boyfriend." She shrugged, "That's about it."

"Damn. You get taught Dark Arts at school. Me? Whenever I go home it's like I'm at school again, only I'm taught only Dark Arts by the strictest teachers on earth- my parents." Draco said gloomily.

"Yeah, I guess." She looked a little sad. "I hardly ever see my parents, they're always off in someplace like Egypt or Japan, but they never take me with them. I was always stuck home in bloody England."

"Funny, you don't sound very English," Draco remarked.

"Well, both my nanny and governess where American, and my school's in Russia, so I've gathered a little of all three I suppose." She checked her watch and stood up. "I better be getting back to school." She tucked her package under her arm.

"Yeah. We should get together again sometime." Draco said, also standing up.

"Sure. Owl me next time you can get away from school and I'll see what I can do." Juliet said, and smiled. Draco nodded, and she left.


End file.
